1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, systems and methods for destaging storage tracks from cache utilizing a multi-bit counter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contemporary storage systems use a one-bit counter associated with each respective storage track to determine when to destage each respective storage track from cache. In these storage systems, the bit is set each time its storage track is written to and decremented during each destage scan of the cache. While this is an effective way of destaging the cache, these storage systems are not as effective as they otherwise could be when there are relatively few storage tracks in the cache and/or when the storage tracks in the cache are in sequential order with respect to one another.